villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
2nd Dimension Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is the daughter of 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz, serving as the tertiary antagonist in Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, the episode sequel to Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. She is an alternate reality version of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, but despite happening to retain the same personality and mannerisms as her original counterpart (such as having no interest in doing outright evil), she turns out to be as evil and intelligent as her parents. Just like her original counterpart, she is voiced by Olivia Olson. History Across the 2nd Dimension 2nd Vanessa made a cameo appearance in the TV film during the scene "Vanessa meets Doof", when she confronts her father (who is ruling their Tri-State Area with an iron fist and his army of Norm-Bots) for banishing another boy named Tony Marzulo for showing an interest towards her, warning him that she will never have a social life if he keeps this up. After her father makes a nonchalant reply to this, she then notices another person standing next to her, asking who is he. Her father replies not to mind him, saying that it's just himself from another dimension. 2nd Vanessa then storms off to her mother's place, and takes her father's blimp to get there. 2nd Doofenshmirtz then tells 2nd Vanessa to tell her mother that she had fun though. This scene was actually deleted from the finalized version, though it was later shown in the movie's DVD through the bonus features. Back to the 2nd Dimension 2nd Vanessa returns in the episode sequel, where she is seen staying at her mother's penthouse two months following her father's arrest and the Norm-Bots' destruction. She is aware that her mother is just as evil as her father, since 2nd Charlene had turned 25 of O.W.C.A.'s agents into ruthless cyborgs during their family's reign, similar to how 2nd Doofenshmirtz turned 2nd Perry into Platyborg. She also might be aware of the fact that her parents had pretended to be divorced to gain financial advantages (such as tax records, separate vacation trips, and junk yard sales). As 2nd Vanessa leaves the scene to seemingly go for a movie with Tony, little did she know that the Resistance are coming by to the penthouse to take her mother into custody by bringing in her captive father along. After the Resistance freed all of the agents (except for Pandaborg) of their evil programming, their leader, 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn, is about to take both 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene into custody by having the agents to hold them at gunpoint. Before the situation could get any crazier, 2nd Vanessa arrives back to the scene, demanding everyone to stop fighting at once. After going past through the reprogrammed agents, 2nd Vanessa convinces 2nd Candace to let her have a moment with her evil parents. However, this was revealed to be a trick, as 2nd Vanessa (proving to be as evil and intelligent as her parents and that she still loves them) planned for Tony to drive both her family and Pandaborg in a hover car to escape from Resistance custody, much to 2nd Candace's anger. As the notorious Doofenshmirtz family escape, 2nd Vanessa introduces Tony to her parents, and 2nd Doofenshmirtz recognizes him as the boy he once banished earlier, to which 2nd Charlene confirmed, stating that nobody actually saw it. Skills and abilities Though 2nd Vanessa seems to lack her parents' skills in robotics and shows no aptitude of doing outright evil like they do, she has proven to be extremely intelligent as them, perhaps even more so than her original counterpart. To a small yet significant extent, 2nd Vanessa managed to formulate a successful escape plan for her family in case they would be defeated and taken into custody. She is also very manipulative, as she managed to deceive 2nd Candace into having a moment with her parents, which contributed to their escape. Gallery 20120206201839!Vanessa 2nd Dimension.jpg|2nd Vanessa arriving to confront her father for banishing her boyfriend Tony Marzulo 2ndDimensionDoofenshmirtzFamily.jpg|2nd Vanessa sharing a moment with her family MakingARunForIt.jpg|2nd Vanessa revealing her true colors as she tells her family to make a run for it DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|2nd Vanessa helping her family and Pandaborg escape on a hover car (driven by Tony himself) MeetingTonyMarzulo.jpg|2nd Vanessa introducing Tony to her parents as they escape from the Resistance Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Trickster Category:In love villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tyrants Category:Teenage Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Villainesses Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Comedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Athletic Villains Category:Liars Category:War Criminals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Criminals Category:Successful Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Military Villains Category:Extremists Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Slaver Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Movie Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists